Lost Planet 3
| director = Kenji Oguro | producer = Andrew Szymanski |platforms = Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows }} Lost Planet 3 is a 2013 third-person shooter video game developed by Spark Unlimited and published by Capcom for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The game is the prequel to Lost Planet: Extreme Condition and Lost Planet 2 takes place on the same planet of E.D.N. III long before the events of the first two games. The game will take a more story-driven narrative approach to the campaign similar to the first game. Unlike previous games in the series, which were developed internally by Capcom, the game will be developed externally by Spark Unlimited though series creator, Kenji Oguro, is still game director. Plot The game takes place long before the events of the first game, and hence the planet of E.D.N. III is still in an ice-age like environment rather than the tropical environment of the second game that occurs after the events of the first game. It takes place during the time of the first few human colonists on E.D.N. III sent there by the Neo-Venus Construction company or NEVEC, who later become the main antagonists for the series. The game follows the story of Jim Peyton, a colonist who is working for NEVEC and helping mine the planet and sending minerals back to Earth, where his family awaits him. The game, however, doesn't feature militarised VS bipedal mechs like previous entries in the series, and instead features mechs called Rig that are the predecessors of VS mechs, given the timeline of the game. Unlike VS mechs, Rigs aren't militarised with weapons and instead are equipped with drill arms and claw arms for mining. In the first game, NEVEC had become a dictatorial force on E.D.N. III having defeated the Akrid and only being left with defeating the Snow Pirates who were rebelling against their governance. However, in the game NEVEC has not yet become an antagonist and instead is helping make the planet habitable to humans by constructing thermal posts on the planet to combat the harsh icy weather conditions. Though as the story progresses Jim begins to unravel the dark secrets of NEVEC. Gameplay The game's gameplay will be more similar to the first game with a story-driven adventure rather than the second game which replaced the story-driven narrative with a simple co-op and grind-heavy campaign. Using the game's mission-based mechanics, players can choose to take on core quests that progress the story, or side-quests to help out fellow colonists on the planet. The game will allow players to openly explore areas in a style similar to role-playing games with the ability to talk to non-player character, obtain side-quests, upgrade equipment and build their own bipedal rigs using items gathered throughout the campaign. Once again, the antagonists of the game will be the Akrid, aliens indigenous to the planet of E.D.N. III. Multiplayer Lost Planet 3 will feature four team-based multiplayer modes: *Scenario Mode - gives each team of five players a series of either offensive or defensive challenges and mixes them up with the extreme conditions of E.D.N. III in narrative based scenarios. *Akrid Survival - sees two teams of three players compete independently of each other in a series of encounters against waves of hostile Akrid before going head to head in a final PvP elimination round. *Extraction Mode - challenges both five player teams to plant thermal posts and extract Thermal Energy from the ground. The winning team will be the team that has collected the most energy. *Team Deathmatch sees two five player teams battle it out to achieve the highest number of kills against the enemy team. Downloadable Content Six new multiplayer maps were included in a downloadable content pack. The release date and price for the DLC is still unconfirmed, but the maps included in DLC will be: *Octagon *Spire *Synapse *Inferno *Convoy Chasm *Siege Voice Cast *Bill Watterson as Jim Peyton *Daniel Kountz as Gale Holden, Zoda *Jonathan Roumie as Renard Laroche, XO Sanjay Vadapalli, Quartermaster Birdie, Crazy Neil, Voice of NEVEC, Crewman Quinlon, Crewman Markham, Power Plant Foreman, Ethologist, Sentry McPadden, Wexler, Lagan Cherupara, General Charles Braddock, Dr. George Shea, NEVEC Trooper 2 *Jim Ward as Phil Braddock, Crewman Hutchings, Crewman Fish, Crewman Brugate, Inventory Control Specialist Scott, Crewman Bagneschi, Juro Katsuragi, Arthur Beagle, Sousatzka, Clarke, NEVEC Trooper 1 *Anna Campbell as Grace Peyton *Laura Bailey as Mira Katsuragi, Crewman Campbell, Dr. Litke, Crewman Lashly, Francesca Potorti *Paul Nakauchi as Soichi Katsuragi, Crewman Dumont, Crewman Ed *Stefan Marks as Dr. Kendrick Kovac, Crewman Silverman, Dr. Schuetze, Montaperto *Tracey Leigh as Dr. Bonnie Roman, Crewman Thomas, Casazza *Jim Pirri as Col. Caleb Isenberg, Crewman Mertz *Lisa Jay as Diana Peyton, Computer Operations Voice, NEVEC Pilot *Jeremy Schwartz as Com-Engineer Salvietti, NEVEC Security (NEVEC MP Announcer), Maj. Pickett, Chef Colbeck, Dr. Sheppy, Saltalamacchia, Craft, Reszka, Crewman Mykel, Crewman Ferrar *Misty Lee as Jenette Diaz, Quartermaster Davis, Morelli, Silvia Herrera, Crewman Pilney, Narissa Rock, Sarah Braddock *Damion Poitier as Capt. Foster Degreene, Dr. Tucker, Cruthers *Lisa Lynch as Dr. Ninnis, Pecoraro, (Snow Pirate MP Announcer) *Keith Silverstein as Crewman Newkirk, NEVEC Crewmen, NEVEC Communications Officer, HUNK Images Artwork LP3Artwork01.jpg LP3 Art 1.jpg LP3 Art 2.jpg LP3 Art 3.jpg Screenshots LP3 SS 1.jpg LP3 SS 2.jpg LP3 SS 3.jpg LP3 SS 4.jpg LP3 SS 5.jpg LP3 SS 6.jpg LP3 SS 7.jpg Akrid nest.jpg|Akrid nest Akrid Stampede.jpg|Akrid stampede Carrier Akrid.jpg|Carrier Akrid Coronis.jpg|Coronis InsideRig.jpg|Inside the rig InsideRig1.jpg InsideRig lava field.jpg Jim captured.jpg|Jim captured Jim sneaking.jpg|Jim sneaking Jim's arrival.jpg|Jim's arrival Jim's arrival 1.jpg Jim's arrival 2.jpg Mira and Jim.jpg|Mira and Jim Rig Battle Akrid.jpg Rig extreme conditions.jpg Snow Pirates Base.jpg|Snow Pirates Base Soichii.jpg|Soichii Soichii and Mira.jpg|Soichii and Mira Extreme Conditions 1.jpg Hiveen.png Ice Caves 1.jpg In Rig Hiveen Battle.jpg In Rig Hiveen Battle 2.jpg Inside the base Hiveen Battle 1.jpg Inside the base Hiveen Battle 2.jpg Inside the base Hiveen Battle 3.jpg Inside the base Akrid.jpg Jim on Foot Hiveen 1.jpg Jim on Foot Hiveen 2.jpg Jim Utility Rig.jpg Videos File:Lost Planet 3 Assault Pack Pre-Order Trailer|Assault Pack Pre-Order File:Lost Planet 3 Punisher Pack Trailer|Punisher Pack Trailer File:Lost Planet 3 Freedom Fighter Pre-Order Trailer|Freed Fighter Pre-Order Trailer Lost Planet 3 Pirate Reveal Trailer|Pirate Reveal Trailer Lost Planet 3 - First Trailer|First Trailer Lost Planet 3 - Gamescom Trailer|Gamescom Trailer Lost Planet 3 - Monologue Trailer|Monologue Trailer File:Lost Planet 3 - "Frozen" Trailer|'Frozen' Trailer Lost Planet 3 - Launch Trailer|Official Launch Trailer External links *First Trailer Category:Lost Planet Games Category:Lost Planet 3